These Years
by OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: Throughout the years Taiga sees change in her son, and it's not good. Kuroko!Fem Kagami!Fem Himuro!Fem


"Daiki has grown hasn't he, Kuroko?"

The light blue haired woman brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "I think it's because you still breastfeed him Kagami-kun."

"Just so he can get big and strong." The red head retorted.

"He's starting to grow teeth now, Kagami-kun."

Kagami frowned. It was true. Daiki was starting to grow teeth and was nipping at Kagami more often. It hurt like hell to have your nipple being _almost_ pulled off. Kagami just wanted the best for Daiki and if that met she had to keep breastfeeding him until he got big and strong she would do it, but first she needed to see a doctor before she continued to feed him.

"We should get going," Kuroko said getting up from the bench.

"Yeah you're right. I need to start cooking." Kagami said putting Daiki in the stroller.

Kuroko gave her friend a hug catching Kagami off guard, "Oh, Kuroko. We haven't gave each other hugs since high school."

"I know." Kuroko voice muffled from the woman shirt, "I just wish you the best of luck."

Kagami hugged back her smaller friend, "Shouldn't _I_ being wishing _you_ luck? You're the one who's marrying the Akashi Seijurou."

Kuroko chuckled as she released Kagami from the embrace, "Yes that is correct."

"When is the wedding anyways?"

"In December."

"Kuroko are you serious? It's going to be freezing."

Kuroko stifled a laugh, "He wants it to be romantic. Ever since I told him I loved Disney movies he wanted to make the wedding like a Disney movie would be. He even said he's going to make me look like Cinderella."

"Oh my god Kuroko. I can't even – whatever congratulation friend."

"Oh yeah I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Kuroko rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Would you like to be my bridesmaid?"

Kagami laughed, "Of course I would. That will give me the opportunity to keep an eye on that Akashi guy."

"Don't worry Kagami-kun; you and Akashi-kun will meet up one of these days."

Kagami and Kuroko were interrupted when Daiki started whining, "Well I better get going. See you later Kuroko."

"You too."

The duo parted ways and went back to their own homes. This was how it was almost every day. The two would meet, talk about womanly things, and leave. This was like a daily routine, but it all changed 5 years later.

"Daiki I told you no running in the house." Taiga scolded.

It was just another day.

Daiki brought over one of his friends and they were playing tag. What Taiga didn't understand was that Daiki's friend was a girl. Usually there would be boys over but not this time. The girl was _really_ cute. She had long pink hair and for some reason she had a little bump on her chest. Taiga didn't like this. Daiki was only 7 years old and Taiga didn't want him being exposed to this so early.

"Mom we won't break anything."

Taiga stopped her cooking, "Last time you said that you broke a vase."

Daiki chuckled, "Only because I tripped which was totally an accident."

"I'm gonna have to accident proof my house then."

"Maybe so."

"DAI-CHANNN!"

Taiga almost jumped from the sudden shrill of the voice. She knew who it belong to so she just braced herself for the worst because whenever Momoi was upset especially with Daiki. It never turned out right.

"Dai-chan you big bully!" Momoi screeched as she stormed into the kitchen.

Taiga sighed, "What happened this time Momoi."

Momoi looked like she was about to cry, "Dai-chan tripped me up while we were playing tag and he- he … CHEATED!"

Taiga wanted to roll her eyes so bad but she first had to solve the problem at hand.

"Daiki, why did you trip Momoi up?" Taiga asked giving her son an annoyed look.

Daiki pouted, "It's only a game."

"That wasn't answering my question Daiki."

Daiki groaned as he crossed his arms, "I did it because… I wanted to win."

"Well that doesn't sound nice. You can't win at everything Daiki."

"But the only who can beat me is me."

Taiga felt her eye twitch.

Daiki always said that stupid line. Taiga just thought it was cocky and annoying. He was only 7 and was already full of himself. Sometime Taiga wonders where she went wrong as a parent. Actually she wonders how Daiki got this behavior. She then gritted her teeth. Ever since Kuroko had introduced her to Akashi, Daiki ended up picking on Akashi commanding behavior. Yes he was rich and kind of ruled the world so maybe that's where Daiki learned how to talk like that.

 _Never again am I letting that psycho near my son._

Taiga sighed, "Daiki, apologize to Momoi."

Daiki glanced between his mother and the almost on the verge of tears Momoi. He could apologize and get this over with or just ignore the pink haired girl and his mom. Daiki could be smart on this one but that obviously caused a lot of work so he chose which was better.

"No."

Taiga eye did twitch. Oh did she want to shake him until his brain turned into mush.

"Why not?"

"Because… Satsuki is stupid."

At that the pink haired girl did cry. Taiga did not have time for this.

"Daiki apologize to Momoi right now."

"Why? She is stupid."

The crying got louder. She did not want Momoi parents coming over complaining that their daughter came back home crying. Especially not Tatsuya, she didn't have the time. Well there was always a solution.

"Well I guess you won't be getting Teriyaki burgers today."

Daiki eyes widened, "What?!"

"If you don't apologize to Momoi you can forget about eating mister." Taiga smiled to herself for being so smart.

"That's stupid."

 _HUHHHH?!_

"But I will apologize." Daiki walked over to crying girl and hugged her, "I am sorry Satsuki for cheating at tag and making you cry. Will you forgive me?"

Taiga could tell Momoi was surprised from the sudden embrace but she smiled brightly, "I forgive you."

"Yay!" Daiki celebrated, "Now I can get Teriyaki burgers. Thanks Satsuki!"

Taiga could only smile.

 _This boy is going to be the death of me._

 **8 years later.**

"Mom I'm home."

Daiki sat his bag down on the kitchen table before hugging his mom tightly from behind.

"Daiki I told you not to put your stuff on the table, and let go of me you smell!"

Daiki could only laugh. He let go of his mom before grabbing his bag while heading to his room. He quickly stripped himself from his clothes before hopping into the shower. The water felt amazing on his skin. A hard day at practice was what it was. Coach was relentless. Of course Daiki bunked but then here comes Satsuki and drags him to practice. Coach was infuriated so he made Daiki do 20 laps. He was lucky it wasn't 100 like last time.

The only reason why he _sometimes_ still goes to practice is not because of Satsuki but for his mom. Daiki couldn't believe that his mom used to play for the WNBA. It really inspired him to play basketball, but then he became too good at it. It was no challenge anymore since he crushed everyone who came in his way. Even his mom.

Really, the only one who could beat him was him.

Daiki got out of the shower and dressed himself in something more comfortable. It felt good to have a house with air condition. He made his way down the stairs to a smell he could never get use to; the good aroma of food being done. Oh did he love his mother's cooking. Daiki thought he was blessed to have a mother who could cook this good. Not all mothers could cook. He knew this from Satsuki mother's cooking. It was the worst. He now sees where Satsuki gets her horrible cooking skills from. The only thing Tatsuya was good cooking was rice and cake.

As usual he got a normal serving while his mother ate the rest of everything. Daiki didn't find it weird that his mother ate a lot. He thought it was good thing, because in his mind all that food was going straight to her breast. Yes it is perverted to think of your mother that way but Daiki couldn't help it that his mom was hot.

"Daiki…" his mother said slowly.

Daiki knew with that tone in his mother voice something was wrong.

"Hm?"

"Why did the coach call me and tell me that you were skipping practice again?"

Daiki stopped eating all together. He knew the coach was going to get fed up enough that he was going to call his mom. He did not want to spend dinner like this.

"I don't know. I went to practice today."

"Because Momoi forced you to."

 _Dammit._

"How did you find out?"

"Momoi told me."

Daiki made note never to trust Momoi ever again.

"Well I promise never to skip-"

Taiga scoffed, "You said that last time and didn't go."

Daiki wanted to groan but he knew that would only make it worse. He hated being on his mother's bad side. She would take off of her job just to watch him at practice and of course he actually did something. But what he hated the most was that everybody had to put in their input. He hated when people called his mom hot. He was the only one who needed to know his mom was hot. It's weird having your best friends call your mom hot. It just doesn't sound right.

"Do I need to take off to come to your school again?"

Daiki shook his head frantically, "N-no you don't have to do that."

"Maybe I do but luckily for you I can't. I have been busy with work and I have to stay late tonight."

Daiki thanked every god that existed. He didn't know what he would have done if his mom boss wasn't such an evil guy. Bless the guy's soul.

"Now eat your dinner."

 **3 years later**

Taiga was sick.

She had the flu. And it was treating her like shit. Taiga thought she would die. It felt so bad she couldn't even get out of the bed because of headaches.

Once Daiki had turned 18 he called himself an adult. In Taiga book you had to be 21 to be fully an adult but not with Daiki. His behavior and attitude changed a lot. He came home more later than usual most likely with some girls. He got more cocky. Like does that even make any sense?

He didn't help out with Taiga's sickness at all. The damn bastard would tell her to do stuff on her own which she couldn't. If Taiga had the strength she would have probably choked Daiki.

There was only one person who could help her out. That was Tetsuya.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Sure."

Taiga came back with two cups of tea setting them on the table. They both took a sip.

"So how is Daiki-kun doing?"

Taiga rolled her eyes, "Fucking terrible."

"Is it that bad?"

"Of course it is."

"Do you need me to give him a whooping again?" Kuroko said with her non-emotional expression.

Taiga sighed, "Daiki is too big for whoopings."

"But Daiki-kun is scared of me."

That was true. Daiki was scared of Tetsuya. I mean who wouldn't. An angry Tetsuya was not a good sight.

"Yeah but Daiki is bigger than you Tetsuya."

Tetsuya blinked, "So…? I will give him a whip lashing when he comes home tonight."

"Wait you're staying here?"

"Yes."

"Well I should let you know that he comes home very late."

"You're not being a responsible parent, Taiga-kun."

"WHAT?!"

 **3 hours later**

Daiki was exhausted.

The girl around on his back was not helping at all. He was very, very drunk. And very horny. He knew around this time of night his mother would be sleep. He struggled to get the keys in the lock as the girl kept grinding against his back. Daiki just wanted to get in the house already and wreck this girl but his damn hand couldn't keep steady. He grunted when the girl palmed against his hardening erection. This was tough.

He finally managed to open the door which he let out a sigh of relief. Daiki stumbled into the house lazily kicking off his shoes. As usual the house was quiet and dark but he knew his home inside-out. With his eyes closed he made his way quietly up the stairs to his room until the girl started giggling.

"Miya shut up before you wake my mom."

"S-sorry. I just think Daiki-chan is sneaky."

"Only for you that is."

"Aww."

Daiki finally made it to his room; turning the knob he entered. As usual it was quiet like it should. Reaching his hand out to turn on the light he was greeted with something very unexpected.

"Daiki-kun." Tetsuya voice broke the silence.

Daiki stared wide-eyed at his aunt. Well it really wasn't his aunt but his mom was very close with Tetsuya. He got so used to seeing her he called her aunt and after that it was just normal.

"Auntie?"

Miya lifted her head off of Daiki's shoulder, "Hmm? What's going on?"

"I will like to know the same thing, Daiki-kun."

Daiki was confused. Why in the hell was his aunt in his room at this time of night? She's supposed to be with her rich husband.

"What are you doing here?"

Tetsuya lips twitched upward, "I am here to give you a little spanking." She said slapping her hands together.

Daiki cocked an eyebrow. Him? Getting a spanking from his auntie? At the age 18? Was unbelievable.

Daiki simply chuckled, "And how are you going to do that?"

Tetsuya eyes flit over to the girl that was on Daiki's back. The girl noticed Tetsuya icy blue eyes on her so she just smiled back at the aunt. Daiki cursed himself. Why did the girl he brought home have to be so stupid? You don't smile at aunt that is about to cause hell.

"What is your name girl?" Tetsuya asked.

Miya smiled, "Ayako Miya."

"And why are you here?"

"Daiki-chan invited me over."

Daiki wanted to groan so bad.

" _Daiki-chan_?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be cute to add – _chan_ to the end of Daiki name because it sounds so much better."

Tetsuya sat for a seconds taking in all the information.

She sighed, "Get out."

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"You heard me. You will get out of this house because for now on you are not allowed to be around Daiki, talk to Daiki, or even glance at him. Now please make your way out, _Miya-kun_."

Daiki could hear the venom dripping from every word. Even though you couldn't see it you could hear how angry Tetsuya was.

Miya hopped off of Daiki back opening the door slowly. She turned to look back at Tetsuya, "Are you serious about this?"

"I am very serious. Now get out of here please."

Miya flinched at the words before wiping her eyes as she exited the room. Once Daiki was sure she was out of the house he flit his eyes over at his aunt. Midnight blue eyes were glaring into icy ones. He couldn't believe this.

"Are you fucking for real? You just made her cry-"

"Am I supposed to care? Also, please watch your mouth Daiki-kun."

Daiki gritted his teeth, "Can you please tell me why you're in _my_ house and in _my_ room?"

"First of all Daiki-kun this is Taiga-kun house and I'm pretty sure she also pays the bills for this room."

Daiki sighed hopeful to slow his breathing. Damn was he still horny. His fucking aunt just had to show up and ruin everything, "Where is my mom? Does she know you're here?"

"Yes and yes."

"B-but why?"

"Because your behavior is out of hand." Tetsuya said getting up from the bed.

Daiki pursed his lips, "How would you know?"

Tetsuya stalked over to Daiki, "Taiga-kun told me everything. She is sick and tired of you Daiki-kun."

Daiki rolled his eyes, "Just because she has the flu doesn't mean she's dying."

"Daiki-kun did you know you can die from the flu?"

Daiki averted his eyes, "Uh…"

"Of course you wouldn't know because you don't even attend your classes."

He glared at his aunt, "I do attend my classes."

"That isn't what Momoi-kun said."

 _Son of a damn bitch. It's always Satsuki causing me problems._

Before Daiki knew it he fell face first into the floor. Thank lord it was carpet. Tetsuya hopped onto Daiki back placing her skinny feet on Daiki hands keeping them to the floor. She slipped her skinny fingers under his neck before yanking his chin up. Daiki cried in pain as his aunt applied more pressure to the hold. What was this a submission?

"I tap!" he shouted hopeful that his aunt would release him.

Tetsuya chuckled evilly, "You know Daiki-kun I learned a lot of things from Akashi-kun. Like this hold right here."

"Just because you guys have weird kinky sex doesn't mean you have to do that stuff to me!"

Tetsuya applied more pressure. She brought one of her hands from around his chin to Daiki butt.

"You will learn how to obey Daiki-kun."

Tetsuya was relentless. Daiki would have never thought his aunt little small hands would hurt this much. Tetsuya was whipping Daiki like he just did the worst thing ever. Daiki shouted as she continued to strike him on his buttocks. Then there was click of the door.

It was Taiga… and she looked quite amused before a serious look crossed her features.

"Tetsuya." She sighed, "When you said whip lashing I was not expecting this."

Daiki perked up, "Mom! Mom freaking help- AHH!"

"Did I tell you to talk? Huh?!"

Taiga sighed once again before pulling the light blue haired woman off of her son. Daiki went limp against the floor as he sigh a relief.

"Taiga-kun what are you doing? I wasn't done yet."

"I think you were too harsh."

Tetsuya blinked, "Daiki-kun is old enough to handle whoopings. No?"

"Really? The way he was hollering in here told me another story."

Tetsuya looked at Daiki on the floor, "Because he is weak."

"I don't think that is the problem Tetsuya."

Taiga let go of Tetsuya before crouching down by Daiki.

"Meet me in the living room so we can have a talk."

"Wait you can't do this."

Taiga scoffed, "I can do whatever I want."

"B-but my freedom though."

"Don't you think you had enough freedom, Daiki?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh is that so? How about those times you stay out late? Or when you get drunk and I find you passed out on the couch and don't forget when you bring girls in my house. You even had one here tonight." She coughed, "I am fucking sick Daiki and all you do is watch me suffer like I'm not even your mother. I could just kick you out of my damn house since you're _so_ grown. Being 18 doesn't give you all this freedom. You are still a child until you turn 21. And if you can't accept that you can walk out that door and never come back."

They all sat in silence.

Daiki just realized that his mom was really mad. He has seen her mad but it was nothing like this. It felt like the air around them got heavy and the entire room was now freezing. Daiki was freezing. His mom basically just said if he wanted to still act the way he was he could just leave and never come back. That was final. Whenever Taiga said something she always lived up to it.

He could just leave right now and do whatever the fuck he wants. Daiki has been thinking about dropping out of school and probably moving out. He has thought about it. He's tired of this whole rules thing; having to follow them and respect them. It was annoying and exhausting.

 _Sheesh I thought it was a free country._

He knew he couldn't get his way with everything but that doesn't stop him. Doesn't stop him at all.

Daiki thought it over again.

 _Should I?_

5 long seconds passed by before Daiki got up from the loveseat.

"Well my decision is final."

Taiga cocked an eyebrow, "And it is?"

"I guess Ima' just fucking leave because I'm tired of all this bullshit!"

Taiga and Tetsuya stared wide-eyed at the tan boy. One thing Taiga could say was that she was surprised. She would have thought Daiki was smart enough to stay but oh well. He wasn't her problem anymore.

Taiga stood up as well, "Well since you made your decision. Get the hell out of my house!"

"Fine!"

Daiki took one last look at his aunt and mom before storming out of the door.

"Do you think you made the right choice, Taiga-kun?"

Taiga scoffed, "Whatever. He'll be back in no time."

 _I hope._

 **1 month later.**

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan wake up!"

Daiki grumbled something in his sleep before reluctantly opening his eyes to see the pink-haired girl with a worried look on her face looking down at him.

"Ugh, Satsuki it's too goddamn early for this."

Satsuki frowned down at her childhood friend, "You know papa is going to be angry when he finds you here."

Daiki glared at nothing particularly before getting up himself. He knew if Atsushi had found him _again_ he really was going to get it. Or maybe he could convince Tatsuya that they were only having a friendly sleepover.

 _Yeah right._

Ever since Daiki made his decision he'd been staying with Satsuki for a month. He hadn't spoken or heard from his mom since. Not like it worried him.

Who was Daiki kidding?

He was worried sick.

His mom didn't even try to stop him or find him. Isn't this like child abuse? Well not if the child decides to leave themselves. Whatever.

"C'mon we gotta get you out of here before he wakes up."

Daiki scoffed, "You dad sleeps like a log. He'll never wake up."

All of the sudden the bedroom door bust open with Atsushi holding a bat with Tatsuya clinging onto the man to stop him.

"You." He roared pointing the bat at Daiki.

"Atsushi you stop right now." The black-haired woman screamed as she continued _(tried)_ to hold back the giant.

That didn't seem to slow down the giant at all. He stalked into the room slowly making his way to Daiki.

"Woah, Mr. Murasakibara sir. I think we can talk this over, eh? EH?!"

WHACK!

The last thing Daiki saw was black.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!"

"Hey you guys I think we can talk this over, ne?"

"Tatsuya you stay out of this!"

"You guys he's waking up."

All eyes turned to the tanned boy who was slowly opening his eyes. Taiga immediately rushed over to her son pulling him into a bear hug. Daiki coughed loudly from the tight hug and also lack of oxygen. Taiga let go of Daiki only to lean in and give him a big kiss on the forehead.

"Ok. I'm ok mom, dang."

Taiga stopped her assault before hugging him one more time.

"Can I please ask what happened?"

Taiga glared at Atsushi, "Well that maniac over there hit you on the head with a bat."

Atsushi rolled his eyes, "Only to protect my daughter."

"Atsushi, that was very unnecessary." Tatsuya said frowning.

"Exactly. You didn't have to hit Daiki. What if he got a concussion?"

"Oh well." Atsushi said nonchalantly crossing his arms.

Taiga turned back to Daiki, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Yeah me too." He sighed, "Mom I want to apologize."

Taiga looked at Daiki expectantly, "Go ahead."

"Well first off, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did; to getting drunk, staying out late, to the girls, and for cursing at you. You are my mother and I am supposed to respect and take care of you. I should have help when you had the flu even though I'm assuming you still have it I'm sorry. I also promise to not skip class or basketball practice. I also promise to help around the house and… be a better son to you."

Satsuki sniffled, "I never knew Dai-chan could say those things."

"Satsuki." He growled.

Taiga smiled, "I accept all your apologizes. And you better keep all your promises."

"I will."

"Well since we got all that settled, how about I make all of us something to eat."

"Ooh yes. I love Taiga-chan cooking." Satsuki bounced.

"Make caramel apples." Atsushi said stretching.

"I shouldn't be fixing you nothing since you hit my son."

"C'mon, please."

"No."

"Pleaseee."

"No."

"Tai-mine."

"Come on Taiga." Tatsuya pleaded.

Taiga sighed, "Ok, but only this once."

"Yay, caramel apples!"

Everyone departed into the kitchen to take a seat at the table.

Daiki stayed sprawled out on the couch. His head was hurting like crazy. He was hungry and tired, but he was glad to be home.

Daiki rubbed the band-aid against his forehead before spotting his mother making the caramel sauce. He grinned to himself before hugging her tightly from behind, "I love you, mom."

Taiga smiled, "I love you too Daiki."

This was how it was supposed to be. Daiki and his mom spending time together _(and with three other people)_. It was just another day.

Taiga and Daiki both liked it this way.


End file.
